


interlude

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Double Anal Penetration, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Referenced cannibalism, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Threesome - F/M/M, light degradation, light petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Before preparing dinner with Bedelia, Will and Hannibal have some fun with her.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Bedelia Du Maurier/Will Graham, Bedelia Du Maurier/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	interlude

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober:** day 19 - double penetration  
>  **sexy and kinky:** group sex
> 
> uhhh. yeah. subby bitch hannibal 2020
> 
> enjoy!

Hannibal lets out a shuddering breath as Bedelia steps closer to him. Her eyes glint with something he has quite rarely seen in her before, and with the way Will smiles at him, tilting his head, he knows exactly what she is planning.

"Before you take a bite out of me," Bedelia starts, leaning up to caress his cheek, fingers tracing over the bone, "I believe we should do something that has been a long time coming."

Will leans in and kisses him quick. "Let her fuck you, Hannibal," he says, trying to coax him into it, voice gentle yet firm, veering into the dominance he enjoys every once in a while. It makes a shudder curl up his spine, to be ordered around, treated like something lesser than what he knows he is. He still recalls perfectly Will's shock when he found out about his  _ interests _ , but he was eager to indulge him.

"Only…" he starts. "Only if you fuck me too."

"At the same time?" Bedelia asks. She sounds like she's attempting to sound scandalized, but it doesn't particularly work.

Hannibal smiles, eyes glinting as he leans forward, closer to her. "Yes. At the same time."

Before he can take the next step, she takes it for her. The kiss is hungry, angry, like she's still coming to terms with the reality of what will happen after their interlude, and is trying to drag it out as long as possible. He won't be swayed by a nice round or two of sex; he's going to do good on his promise to eat her, or part of her. At least she won't struggle.

He kisses back just as fervently as Will starts to work on undressing him, pulling off his suit as he presses kisses down his throat, Adam's apple bobbing up and down at his touch and at Bedelia's. It feels nice, to be lavished with such attention, two sets of hands on him, eager to pick him apart until he's nothing but a mess, a babbling mess full of reckless submission.

He always tries to not let his guard down. But when Will is involved, and when Will is teasing him with the prospect of fucking him— it's hard to not relax, to not go mindless. It's a nice feeling, anyhow, to not be on edge. He's not really complaining about the privilege of knowing Will, of Will knowing him this well.

"Hannibal," Bedelia groans into his mouth. "I have to go get what I'll fuck you with."

"Go get it, then," he tells her.

"If you have more than one," Will says, smiling wickedly, " do get the biggest one."

Bedelia pauses in her tracks, face flushed pink. "Alright." She quickly scurries out toward her closet, rummaging through it.

"Will, that was—"

He shuts him up with a harsh kiss, pressing his lips against his own until he's dizzy with want. "Terribly rude, I know," he says, pressing kisses along Hannibal's collarbone. "But I'm sure you can deal with it. You'll have something to eat soon enough."

He's not wrong, so he lets it go.

"Let's finish getting you undressed."

"Of course, Will."

Eventually, Hannibal is bare, every inch of his body for Bedelia and Will to judge and see. It's a little dizzying, the vulnerability of it, the way it entrenches itself into him and makes him want for himself to be seen, seen, picked apart in a way he never wants in other contexts, apart from the ones like this, of a sexual, domineering atmosphere.

"I'll stretch you," he says, pressing more kisses down his neck before he goes to get the lube, squirting a generous amount of it on his fingers.

"I'm back," Bedelia says. She has undressed, all but her lingerie gone. She looks incredible— age has been kind to her, curves and dips still there, everpresent, as there's a plastic cock settled right between her thighs. He tries not to seem too aroused by it, at its girth and length, but the way his cock twitches, almost completely hard from their ministrations, tells them all they need to know. "Are you stretching him?"

"Yeah," Will nods.

He makes quick work of stretching Hannibal out. He pushes one finger in, and then another, the generous helping of lube making it all that much easier. Hannibal moans and whimpers along with it, until Will pulls his fingers out and cleans them off. 

"I'll enter him first, if that's okay," Will says.

"The honors are yours," Bedelia tells him. "You've fucked him plenty of times before, anyway, I'm sure."

Will lays down on Bedelia's bed, legs spread as he helps Hannibal settle on top of him, chest to chest, eye to eye. He strokes himself with another, smaller helping of lube before helping Hannibal lower down on his cock. He moans, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes, the sensation of Will inside him well-known and well-loved by him.

Bedelia grabs the bottle of lube and strokes the strap-on as she watches Hannibal slowly fuck himself deeper down Will's cock, until he's got it all the way down. 

"Ready, Hannibal?" Bedelia asks, a hand on his hip.

Hannibal draws in a breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Bedelia slowly pushes into him. 

He cries out at the sensation, eyes rolling back as he holds onto Will. He had never experienced such  _ grade _ of hedonistic pleasure, the feeling of two cocks— one real, one plastic— pushing into his ass is almost too much to deal with. He lets out a quiet whimper.

"i think he likes it," Bedelia says coyly, slowly starting to thrust into him, hips working against his ass.

Will chuckles and bucks up into him, watching him as he gasps and moans at the overwhelming sensation of getting fucked by two people at once. "Who would've thought the ruthless Chesapeake Ripper is this pathetic?" he coos.

That's another thing Will loves to bring up. How he shouldn't be this into submitting, into letting his guard down, into being mindless. He's craved touch so, so badly in the last three years, locked away from any real human contact, that the high from submitting is essential to him now. Bringing up how he's a terrible murderer, how all his actions scream dominance, only helps his arousal.

"No one," Bedelia chides, fucking into him. "It's a wonder he doesn't stay in your lap at all times, Will. He surely acts like he does."

Hannibal  _ whines _ , a wrecked sound that slips past his lips without his permission. "Bedelia—"

"Shh," Will shushes, pulling him into a kiss, all teeth and tongue, digging his nails against his cheeks, holding him in place as they both fuck him.

The sensation is so, so good, it makes him feel like he's in paradise. He moans and whimpers nonsense, pleas for them to fuck him harder, faster. Eventually they both comply, fucking him in tandem. It's all rhythmic, planned; Will thrusts in, Bedelia thrusts out, all so it's a mess of pleasure he can't even begin to categorize in his head.

"Sir," he calls out, desperately, clinging onto Will. He's too far gone to care anymore, as much as soon as he's over it he'll want the Earth to swallow him alive.

"I'm here," Will soothes, fucking into him, "I'm here, Hannibal. What do you want, huh? Do you want to come?"

"Ye-s," he breathes out, voice raspy at the edges, tears in the corners of his eyes from the exertion, the overwhelming fact of Bedelia and Will fucking into him without a stop in sight.

Bedelia hums and goes still inside him for a second, hips against his bare ass. "He should come. But we're not stopping any time soon, are we, Will?"

Hannibal lets out a delicious, wrecked moan at that, soon enough spilling all over himself, come all over both his stomach and Will's own.

"There you go, Hannibal," Will soothes, grinning. They stay still for a few more seconds, teasing him with the prospect of stopping, letting him rest, before they start fucking him once again. 

He cries out, tears sliding down his cheeks freely now as he goes limp against Will, babbling nonsense as they fuck into him. The overwhelming sensation makes him see dots, them clouding his vision as he gets fucked.

It only takes a while for Will to finally let go of his self-control, coming inside him the moment Bedelia withdraws herself from his sloppy, messy entrance. A mess of lube and come, and he's stretched out just right.

"Such a good boy," Will praises right into his ear, the words making him mewl. "Such a good toy for me."

"He's a lot more well-behaved than I expected," Bedelia says as she pulls the strap-on off herself, rubbing herself mindlessly through her panties. "I expected a feisty brat. Not  _ this _ little puppy."

Will chuckles, leaning in to pat Hannibal's cheek. He leans into the touch mindlessly. "I used to have seven dogs," he says. "But I guess I'm fine with having only one puppy."

Hannibal whimpers softly, still too fuzzy to be snarky about the things they say about him. If anything, they're keeping his exhaustion after a good orgasm at bay by making him aroused once again.

"I think we broke him," Bedelia says casually, running her hand through Hannibal's hair. "I was going to suggest for him to get me off, but…"

Will straightens up and smiles at her. "I can deal with that for you, Bedelia."

"Splendid," she says, leading him over to the bathroom.

Hannibal smiles as he curls up on the bed, cleaning himself up with shaky hands. The interlude before her leg's fate in his kitchen has been wonderful. It'll have to end soon, though.

That is for later, he tells himself as he rests his head against the pillows. After Will has given her the pleasure she seeks, and after he's taken a nap, they can go to the next part of their reconnection.


End file.
